The Wand Maker's Daughter
by Hades's-Daughter
Summary: Serafina Everglade Ollivander is the wand maker's daughter, and she finally gets to go to Hogwarts. The years of her with the four boys, and, of course, chaos will be there too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My other marauder fic. didn't work, so I'm doing this one instead. This starts on the train.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. Only Serafina.**

**Serafina POV**

I sat in an empty compartment with my nose in a book. I was reading _1001 Wizard Pranks and Their Reverses_. Don't get me wrong, I don't pull pranks. I just want to be prepared in case someone else did. I was sure someone else would. Halfway through the book, someone knocked on the door.

"Can my friend and I come in?" a female voice asked.

"Sure." The girl opened the door and her and her _male_ friend slipped inside. I had expected another girl. Eh, live and learn. I went back to my book.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked. I looked up again. She was a redhead, with little freckles and beautiful green eyes.

"I'm Serafina." I held out my hand. She shook it politely.

"I'm Lily."

"What's that short for?" I asked, looking at her.

"Uh..." she said.

"Or is it just Lily?"

"Just Lily. This is my friend, Severus."

"Hello, Severus." I said, putting my hand out again. He also shook it. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be reading." I turned once again to my book, but was interrupted by knocking again. "Hello?"

"Can we come and sit down?" It was a guy this time. I looked at the other people.

"Come in." A boy with dark brown hair and glasses, and a boy with black hair and brown-ish eyes came in.

"Ugh, Potter. Let's go, Severus." Lily led her black-haired friend into the train corridor.

"Dumped before you even got to ask. Ha!" one of the boys said. I guessed the other one was 'Potter'. I sighed. I really didn't want to share a compartment in the first place. They finally seemed to notice me. "Hullo, I'm Sirius Black." He held his hand out. I shook it.

"I'm Serafina." I said.

"I'm James Potter." I shook the other guys hand. "What's your last name?"

"Everglade." I said. "Why'd you come here?"

"Needed a place to it." he shrugged. I went back to my book. "Woah, is that _1001 Wizard Pranks and Their Reverses_?"

I showed him the cover. His eyes widened.

"Can I borrow it? My parents wouldn't let me get it." he pouted.

"Let me guess, they said that you would 'get into much trouble' and 'attract the wrong crowd'?" I asked. He nodded. "Sorry, I don't trust people with my book unless I know them, or they are in my line of sight."

"I'm in your 'line of sight'." I rolled my eyes and tossed him the book. He flipped through it. I stood up to grab another book, but, again, was interrupted by a few knocks.

"Come in." I didn't need to hear them ask. A tall, skinny boy with scars came in and closed the door. _How many people are gonna come in here?_ I thought. "So, what's your name? Mine's Serafina, that guys James Potter, and the other one's Sirius Black."

"I'm Remus Lupin." I grabbed the book I wanted.

"Do you want me to grab your suitcase? I'm already standing so it won't be a problem." I grabbed his suitcase delicately and put it next to mine.

"Thanks." Remus said. I sat back down with _Magical Theory_. Remus looked at it.

"Does everybody like my books?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Probably." Sirius replied. I handed Remus the book. He eagerly started reading it. "I'm still surprised you got a book that shut James up."

"Let me find one for you then." I stood up on the seat and looked through my book-bag. I pulled out three books.

"The ones I'd think you'd like would be one of these three. _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_, _Tales of the Wild Hippogryphs_, or _How To Escape Detentions and Get Them_." He snatched the detentions book. "I have a book for every occasion." That was my catchphrase. Sirius and James put my books down at the same time. Remus had put his down before them.

"So... wanna talk about Hogwarts?" James started, kind of nervous.

"Sure. Which house do you want to be sorted in?" I asked all three of them.

"Gryffindor, 'where the brave dwell at heart'." James quoted.

"Same. I hate Slytherin." Sirius agreed.

"I don't care if it's Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Remus said.

"I couldn't care less about which house." I admitted.

"Even Slytherin?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine with Slytherin. I don't see why you guys hate it."

"Well, for one, most people there are evil and mean-" James started.

"No proof. You haven't even met one."

"Two, people always try to trick everyone-"

"And so do I."

"Three-"

"Just shut up already. It's stupid that you think _all_ of them are evil, even without meeting them." I sat with my arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Why do you care so much? It's not like your brother or something is in Slytherin." James stated.

"I don't need a brother _or something_ to know that what you said about Slytherin is idiotic and stupid."

"Why are you so angry?" Sirius asked, "I mean, my family has been in Slytherin forever and I'm not getting angry at him."

"That's because you have different views. She thinks it's wrong, you think it's fine. It doesn't matter _that_ much." Remus said, trying to defuse the situation. It worked out well.

"Sorry, it's just annoying to me when people do that." I said, and shook my head. A woman came and slid the door open.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the kind woman asked.

"Uh... I'll have six chocolate frogs and a thing thing of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans." I said. She handed them to me.

"That will be a galleon and a knut. Anything for you boys?" I handed her the money and the other boys placed their orders. I held out a chocolate frog to James.

"Peace offering?" I asked.

"Sure." He took it nicely.

"_We will be arriving at Hogwarts in thirty minutes_." an announcer said.

"Okay then. Now all of you, out. This is my compartment. You can come back in when I'm done changing." I pushed them out the door and locked it using a charm. I got into my robes and uniform, and slid the door open again. They were gone. "You guys in the other compartment?" There was muffled 'yeses' from the compartment to the right. I sat back down and packed up my books. The boys came in a few minutes later.

"_Sorry for the inconvenience, we have __**an hour**__ before we arrive._" the new announcer sounded a little bit annoyed. I ignored it. Now we had more time to get to know each other.

We all sat down again. "You know, I don't know your last name. What is it?" Remus asked.

"Ollivander." I answered simply.

"I thought it was Everglade." Sirius said.

"It is." I answered.

"But you just said it was Ollivander."

"It is." I repeated.

"But which one is it?"

"Both. I have two last names." He stared at me blankly. "People can have two last names, Sirius."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sirius."

"Are you lying?"

"No, Sirius. I'm just trying to grasp the concept of how stupid you are." I said tonelessly.

"So, if your last name is Ollivander, does that mean that Mr. Ollivander the wand-guy is your dad?" James asked.

"Yes. Thank you for being more intelligent than Sirius." I told him. He pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"What's this made of, then?" He handed it to me. I examined it and smiled.

"Mahogany, eleven inches, the core is interesting. Little bits of everything, all in one. It's a very powerful, but very hard to control, although it's seemed to take a liking to you. Back to the core, it's impossible to chose. It has _maybe_ a bit of dragon scale, or heartstring. Could be phoenix, but I highly doubt it. Only my father knows." I handed it back to him. "Do you two want me to tell about your wands? Hand one over." Sirius decided to go first.

"Fifteen inches. This is an old, old wand." I continued to look over it. I put it to my ear. "Interesting. It is older than any wand in the shop, and it will be fatal to a person. It is happy with you as it's owner. Your turn Remus." I smirked when I held his wand.

"This was my favorite. I made this one myself. It's twelve inches, oak, and...Hmm... a phoenix feather _and_ a dragon heartstring. Second one I made. It will cast tremendously powerful spells, and someone will use it for wrongdoing, even for the shortest time, but still will be used for evil. It's quite happy with you, and that's always good. Loved this wand, I used it at least fifty times." I told him, and handed it to him smiling.

"You've _made_ wands?" Sirius asked. "Did you make yours?"

"Of course. Thirteen inches, maple, hippogryph feather. First one I ever made. It isn't very pretty, but works quite well." I pulled my wand out of my pocket. It was a light brown at the top, and a dark brown at the bottom. It blended in the middle and had symbol carvings in it. "Only wand, so far, to have a feather from a hippogryph."

"Are you going to take over the shop when you get out of Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"I sure hope."

"_We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes._" I immediately jumped to the window. In the darkness, a castle started to take shape. A few lights were on. A smile formed on my face as we rapidly came closer to the castle of Hogwarts.

**AN: So... what do you think? I think it's pretty good, if I do say so myself.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sorting

**AN: I don't care if you don't like it, because if you don't you wouldn't be reading this.**

**Serafina POV**

I sprang up.

"I am so _freaking _excited!" I said. I popped a bean into my mouth. "Any of you want one?" They all raised their hands. I poured some beans in each. We all ate a few and James cried out, fanning his mouth.

"Hot...Sauce!" he yelled. I sorted through the ones I had, bit off the end of one, and tasted something like milk. I held it out to him.

"Eat. It's milk flavored." He quickly grabbed it and popped it into his mouth. Sirius and I were chuckling. Remus rolled his eyes. After a minute James was back to normal. The train shuddered to a halt, and we exited the compartment.

"Firs' year over here! Firs' year over here!" a large, hairy man yelled. I looked around in the dark, and realized I had lost the three boys. I stood there for a second, looking to see anyone I recognized.

"Lost?" a male voice said next to me. I swung around to see my platinum haired friend.

"Hey, Lucy!" I threw my arms around him. "You haven't visited the shop in forever. So, how is it at _Malfoy Manor_?" If you haven't guessed yet, my friend is Lucius Malfoy. His dad thought it would be a good idea if he had a female friend, who was a pureblood. So he chose the wand maker's daughter. Not sure why. My dad also thought I should get a friend, but he didn't care if it was a pureblood or not. I didn't care either. Not sure about Lucius. We got into the group of first years, with our arms around each others shoulders. I finally saw the other boys, and waved them over.

"Where'd you guys go? Oh, this is my friend Lucius. Lucius, this is Remus, Sirius, and-"

"_Potter_." Lucy finished.

"_Malfoy_." James said.

"Does anyone have the feeling that this is an old family rivalry thing? 'Cause I do." I said, dropping my arm to my side. The two boys were glaring at each other. I waved my hand in front of their faces. Lucy looked over to other people, ignoring my gaze.

"I have to leave." he said coldly. He walked off, me staring at him as he left. I was utterly confused. My best friend for five years, was now giving me the cold shoulder.

"Four to a boat! One'll have five!" the hairy man said.

"Well, let's go guys." I said quietly. We loaded into the boat, along with another boy. What's with all the boys I'm sitting with? Do I naturally attract boys? I wish. "Hi, what's your name?"

The small boy looked up nervously. "I'm Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm Bond. James Bond." Remus said seriously. We stared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Nah, I'm actually Remus Lupin. And she," he pointed to me, "Is Serafina Everglade Ollivander."

"Nice to meet you." Peter said quietly. "Who are the other guys?"

I looked at the laughing boys in the front of the boat. I splashed them water.

"Hey!" they exclaimed.

"That's James Potter,-" I started.

"And that's Sirius Black. James is the one with glasses." Remus finished. We talked for a few more minutes, until we reached shore. We loaded out of the boat and walked into the bundle of new students. We were ushered into the giant castle and into a giant hall. I smiled. That is, until someone got soaking wet by a flying water balloon. A cackling filled the hall as a ghost-like figure came into view, with water balloons in hand. He threw them at unsuspecting students. I laughed silently. He threw a water balloon at me, which I caught, and threw back. He could touch animate objects, so he got soaked. He looked for the person who threw it, and layed eyes on me, who was laughing silently. Before I knew it, I was flying over everyone, each of my hands in his. I laughed loudly. _Really_ loudly.

"So who are you, girlly?" he asked.

"Serafina, and you are?"

"Peeeeevvvvvveessss!" he shouted. It occurred to me he was the poltergeist of school. I continued hanging from his hands.

"Peeves! Let the girl down!" a stern woman yelled. I looked over to see a woman in robes, scowling.

"Come on, Minnie! She's having fun, isn't she?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, yes she is!" I yelled. After further scowling, he dropped me into the arms of Sirius and James. I laughed as they lifted me to my feet. I was already having fun with this year. "Bye-ya Peeves! See ya later!"

The woman started a speech which I didn't listen to, except the part with the houses. And her actual name. Eventually we got into the mess hall, which was chock full of people. I giggled a little. The brim of the hat on the stool opened, and started to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can't find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall._

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The sorting hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where the brave dwell at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong to Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal._

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends._

_Those cunning folks use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (Though I have none),_

_For I'm the thinking cap!_" it sang. The room burst into clapping. Mcgonagall read off the list once the clapping had seized.

"Clearwater, Eline." A girl who looked about the same as me, went up to sit on the stool. After a few minutes, it shouted out:

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled. It kept going like that, someone would sit down, wait a few minutes, then get sorted.

"Malfoy, Lucius." she said. I watched my friend walk up, not even taking a glance at me. Before the hat even reached his head, it shouted. "Slytherin!"

"Lupin, Remus." The scrawny boy I had befriended on the train walked up to the stool. It sat for two minutes exactly before it said what house. "Gryffindor!"

A few more students went and I realized how small the group was. "Potter, James."

"Gryffindor!"

"Black, Sirius." Sirius nervously walked up to the stool.

"Gryffindor!" it yelled. I could practically feel the hatred from the Slytherin table.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

"Gryffindor!" I looked around, I was the last one left.

"Everglade Ollivander, Serafina." she said. I nervously walked up to the stool, almost tripping as I went. I sat down and the old hat was placed on my head.

_Well, hullo Serafina._ it said in my mind.

_Hullo, Hat! How are you?_ I thought back.

_Quite a bit old,_ I snickered._ But still good. So shall we decide now?_

_We shall._

_Loyal to your friends, and will always help the one in need. You'd make a good Hufflepuff. You are very clever, and love to read and study. In Ravenclaw you would excel, but I don't think that that's the right house for you._

_Eh, it'll be fine if I don't get in there. It won't kill me._

_You could be in Slytherin, you would excel there as well. You already have a friend there, so it wouldn't be hard to find more. You're very cunning, and have the power to make ends meet. I dare say you would be good in Slytherin. Ah, but you are a true Gryffindor at heart. Brave, and you will stick up for your friends, maybe even if they're doing wrong. You will fight at the heart of battle if you must. You would sacrifice for a worthy cause if needed. I cannot decide what house you will be in._ it concluded. I sighed.

_I honestly __**don't care**__._

_How about we put you in Slytherin. since we're already taking up eating time. Are you okay with that?_

_A-Okay._

_Then let's get to it._

"Gryffindor!" it yelled. I bounced up a little, because it said I was going to be in Slytherin. I stepped down from the seat, gave the old hat to McGonagall, and went to sit down. I sat alone at the end of the table. I didn't need anyone to talk to. Besides, I had enough of people already.

"Before any of you start eating, I would like to say welcome, or welcome back! I do want you to know the forbidden forest is forbidden. There is also a Whomping Willow on campus, and I'd appreciate if you didn't go near it. That is all, enjoy the meal!" Dumbledore said. I started to eat happily, wondering what was in the forbidden forest.

**AN: Hey! Recommend this story to your friends, because I'd really appreciate it! Review please. I don't care if you're not a member, I just like when people review.**


	3. Chapter 3 First Day and Christmas

**AN: Sorry I took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff you recognize!**

**Serafina POV**

The feast ended quickly. A tall boy herded us to a giant painting of a lady holding a drinking glass. Nothing was in the glass. I recognized her as the Fat Lady.

"Hello kids." She waved at us. "Who wants to see if I can break the glass?" Without anyone's permission, she started a high-pitched note, attempting to break the glass in her hand. It didn't work, so she tried even harder. Everyone covered their ears, except me. With a flourish of my wand, I cast the silencing spell.

"_Silencio._" I said, and the weird screeching/singing stopped. I got a raised eyebrow from the prefect, but he let it go.

"The password for this week is Hippogryph. The password will change every week, but it will be easy for the first month or so. Don't tell anyone the password, unless you know they're in Gryffindor." he turned to the door. "_Hippogryph_." With a glare at me she swung open to reveal a large common room with many couches and chairs, along with a few desks here and there. I looked around the room in wonder. "Boys rooms are to the right, and girls are to the left."

He keep talking, probably explaining stuff, but I was looking around in wonder. The room was decorated with red and gold mostly, but it still had other colors too. There was a medium sized fireplace, and scarlet couches surrounded it. "You guys don't have to go to bed right now, and if you need any help, ask me or the other prefect, Arinna." Sirius and James jumped over the couch and, somehow, landed. Remus and Peter sat in two different chairs. I went to the left, ready to go to bed.

"Come on, join us, Sera!" Sirius asked. I tensed up.

"Don't call me _Sera_." I said. "And I'm too tired. I'm going to bed."

The rest of the night was quiet for me, seeing as I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up early, got in the shower got clothes, etc. I started to walk down the stairs, but they turned into a slide underneath me, causing me to slip and fall onto the guys at the bottom of the stairs. "Bloody H-"

I was on the ground, along with two familiar boys from last night. James and Sirius. "What the Bloody Hell were you planning to do?" I asked, trying to untangle myself. Eventually one of us got up, and helped the other two. "Now you guys are coming to breakfast with me, since I probably ruined your plans." I grabbed their arms and started to drag them.

"But our plans aren't ruined!" James said.

"Too bad. You're coming to breakfast." It took me half-an-hour to get them to go to breakfast with me. Of course, then we only had ten minutes to eat and get our schedules, because we got lost everywhere. I practically ran around, and they tried to keep up, but sometimes slipping. At one point I made the mistake of stepping on the fake step, and falling through. Sirius and James were a second too late, but Peeves caught me.

"Pretty lady having trouble isn't she?" he asked.

"Indeedy I do. Sirius, James, and I can't find the Great Hall. Help please?" I asked. "No. Actually, I _command_ you take us to the Great Hall." He smiled at my request. He dropped me off next to a very confused James and Sirius, and started to fly away. I grabbed the boys arms. "Follow him!" Eventually we got to the Hall, after finding passageways to everywhere. I had scribbled them down in a map-like sort. As soon as I sat down, I ate. Remus and Peter were already there. Remus handed me my schedule.

_Transfiguration __**Double with Slytherin**_

_History of Magic __**Double with Ravenclaw**_

_Break_

_Charms __**Single**_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts __**Double with Slytherin**_

_Lunch_

_Potions __**Double with Slytherin**_

_Herbology __**Single**_

_Care of Magical Creatures __**Double with Slytherin**_

_Break_

That was my schedule. For the whole week. Sirius was outraged that we had to spend half the classes with Slytherin. I personally didn't mind at all, but I listened as the boy ranted about it.

"Oi, how come have of the day is with _Slytherin_? Who decided to put us with that wretched house?" he went on and on about it, annoying me slowly.

"Just shut up, okay? It doesn't matter that much." I said, annoyance evident in my voice. I grabbed my stuff and a piece of toast and used my map-thing to find it. I got there five minutes before anyone else, even the teacher. I sat on one of the desks and ate my toast. I sat there for a few minutes, until someone came in. "Hi Lucius."

"Sorry for leaving last night. It's just, well, _Potter_ and _Black_. Those two disgust me." I snorted. "Old family rivalries."

"Ha! I was right! And, you're forgiven. But don't do that again." I went over to hug him. We were like brother and sister, at least, that's what I thought. Over second year I would learn he and I thought differently. But for the time being, we were just friends. When we broke the hug, the four Gryffindor boys that had taken a liking to me, stared at us in the doorway. I motioned them in. They just stood and glared in a doorway. "I swear to Merlin, you look like a gang. It's actually kind of funny. Besides, come in. I'm waiting for the teacher."

Man, those boys were stubborn. I sat down in a seat and waited for Minnie to come. It only took a few minutes. We learned about changing pins into needles with the use of magic. I did it fine, then talked to Remus for the rest of the lesson, since he had also finished, and was still talking to me. I asked him questions about tons of questions. "So, what's with the rivalry?"

"Not sure yet. He hasn't told me."

"Why aren't they talking to me?"

"Two words. Lucius Malfoy."

"That's stupid. Any odds of them getting over that?"

"Currently, no."

"Why are you still talking to me?"

"Would you rather I not?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine with talking to you." I smiled. Most of the day we were taking notes, which didn't bother me. The day was boring, but I got to meet my roommates.

"I'm Lily Evans. We met on the train. Sorry for leaving you. It's just _Potter_." she said.

"Marlene Mckinnon."

"Alice Norin. Welcome to our Humble Abode. I've always wanted to say that."

"Humble Abode." I repeated. I always did that with random words. "That is _really_ fun to say. Humble Abode." Everyone else repeated it too. I laughed. "Okay, I'm sleepy. See you tomorrow."

We fell asleep on our respected beds after we changed.

**{AN: There is a time jump to Christmas. Sorry for the long jump. It was just too boring during the year.}**

_Christmas..._

I woke up to someone bouncing on my legs.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." I repeated. I opened my eyes to see who was killing my legs. "James, get off me or so help me, I will hex you all day." He immediately stopped.

"Come on today is _Christmas_!" That got me up. I literally jumped out of bed. Not caring to get on my uniform, I slid down the banister and went into the common room.. James followed suit, and almost landed on top of me. I rolled my eyes and looked to the giant Christmas tree. I ran over. I plopped down next to Remus and Sirius, who were positively beaming. Peter was also very happy, but not at the same level of James' excitement. I grabbed four presents, all of them from me. I gave them to the correct people. James practically tore it apart. He took out a set of deer antlers.

"Antlers?" he asked, putting them on. I motioned to the present. He took out a small note and a glowing ball. "Who's '_Rudolph_'?" I rolled my eyes.

"Rudolph the rednose Reindeer. Have you never heard of him? I thought you would at least know who he is." I shook my head in mock disappointment. "Have you heard the carol?"

"What's a carol?" I rolled my eyes again. Someone behind us snickered.

"Lily! Would you please help me teach these idiotic boys '_Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer_'?" The boys looked at her, at she burst out laughing.

"Why...is Potter..._Rudolph_?" she asked, breaking for breath.

"It was my present. Isn't he fashionable?" James flipped his hair for effect, which made everyone laugh.

"_Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer,_

_Had a very shiny nose._" I sang, quickly joined by Lily.

"_And if you ever saw it,_

_You would even say it glows. (Like a lightbulb.)_

_All of the other Reindeer,_

_Used to laugh and call him names. (Like Pinocchio)_

_They never let poor Rudolph,_

_Join in any Reindeer games._

_Then one foggy Christmas eve, _

_Santa came to say, (Ho, ho, ho)_

'_Rudolph with your nose so bright,_

_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?'_

_Then how the Reindeer loved him,_

_As the shouted out with glee. (Yippee!)_

_Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer,_

_you'll go down in history!_" we sang, with our arms around each other. I sang the extra parts for fun. I high fived Lily. "That's how you sing Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer!"

We resumed unwrapping presents. I got a snitch from James, a few books from Remus, a handful of chocolate frogs from Peter, and a lot of prank material from Sirius. I also got a small box from Lucius, which I saved to open later. I flipped through one of the books Remus gave me. It was about wands. I chuckled. I went back to the dorm-ish room and sat on my bed. I opened the small present the Lucius had gave me after I read the note.

_Dear Serafina,_

_I would prefer you don't open this in front of the others, but you can if you want. I hope you like it._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

I carefully unwrapped the present and took out a small necklace that had the symbol of Hogwarts. I turned it over and read the cursive on the back.

_For the Hogwarts Princess_

I smiled at the pendant and clasped it around my neck. I looked through more of the books Remus had gotten me. One of them was hollow, like it was a storage box. It also had something in it.

I reached in and brought out another necklace, except it was a heart-shaped locket with swirls on the front. It looked like it could open, but my fingers couldn't separate the two sides. I stared at it sadly, but put it on anyway. I heard a click, and looked down. The locket wasn't open, but it had joined onto the symbol of Hogwarts. I looked at it confused. I dismissed the oddness of the necklaces and got into my uniform. I walked into of the common room, thanked everyone for their gifts, and, after a massive group hug, left for the library. I sat down at a table in the back that I had deemed mine.

"I'm happy to see that you got the pendant." I almost threw my book at the person. I looked at my old friend Lucius.

"Merlin, Lucy, don't do that! You scared me." I said. He looked at the necklace and frowned.

"Where did the locket come from?"

"It was a Christmas present. Why?" I asked cautiously.

"It's connected to the pendant I got you."

"I didn't know." I said sarcastically. "I honestly don't know why they connected." I fiddled with the necklaces subconsciously and heard another click. I looked down. Nothing had changed. I shrugged it off. It didn't really matter too much. I spent about an hour more in the library, then continued with the day. The Christmas feast was fantastic.

The hall was decorated with fake snowmans and light snowfall. I twirled around in the synthetic snow. The food was as good as always, but for dessert, there was gingerbread and hot chocolate. I happily drank the warm drink and ate the delicious food.

**AN: Okay, okay, not my best. Next chapter is in second year, on Valentine's day. I assure you there is a plot to this. Just bare with me.**

**Neko (Guest): Thank you. :D**

**B Marie (Guest): Thank you. :D I like my stories being '**_**bloody brilliant**_**'.**

**RandomAdison (Guest): Lily met him on the platform to the train. Not a good time between them.**

**So, yeah. Bare with me!**


	4. Chapter 4 Valentine's Day Part One

**AN: Hey again! Just to recap, this chapter is on Valentine's Day, second year. I really wanted to write this and it's sort of interesting. Read on, my friends.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Well, maybe a few things...**

**Serafina POV**

I walked into the common room as usual, waiting for something unusual to happen. My wish was quickly granted. Half of the Marauders, as we had named ourselves, looked drunk on the couch. They weren't asleep, but looked like they were going to be in a minute. Sirius was chuckling on the armchair beside them.

"What did you do, Sirius?" I asked the chuckling Marauder. He stopped laughing.

"Why do you think it was me?" he asked in mock sadness.

"Well, I would assume it would be James doing something evil, but since he's drunk on the couch, you're next in line." I plopped into the seat next to him. "So, care to explain?" I glared at him. He shrunk in his seat.

"I _may_ or_ may not_ of..." he said the last few words too quietly for me to hear.

"Repeat that again please, but this time say it so I can hear."

"I _may_ or _may not _of given them a chocolate frog each?" he said quietly, trying to avoid my gaze.

"And what _exactly_ did you put in these _chocolate frogs_?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Love potions?" he squeaked. If only looks could kill.

"Sirius Orion Black I advise that you run, because I am going to hex you into _next week_." I said, my glare intensifying. "5...4...3..." He went off like a rocket. The portrait hole swung open with an 'Ah!', and glared at Sirius as he ran.

"Don't hurt him too much." she told me as I ran after him. "Only in the hospital wing a few days, okay?"

"I'll try, but I can't assure you about that!" I ran faster trying to catch up to the idiot. I managed to run into Lily on my way there. "Lily, if James comes after you differently today, don't mind him. _Black_ gave him a _love potion_. And If you want to make sure Black isn't dead by my hand, I advise you come with me."

"Coming!" She ran with me, surprisingly keeping pace. Eventually we got to the dungeons and started looking for a frightened second year Marauder. I heard a squeak and saw a moving cauldron. I walked quietly over, and peeked behind it. No one was there. I heard a very _manly_ (Sarcasm) shriek from down the hall. I raced back to Lily to see that she had a foot on top of Sirius, who was face down on the floor. Lily took back her foot and Sirius cautiously got off of the floor. I lifted him off his feet by his shirt.

"Sirius Orion Black, what kind of love potion did you give them, and what enchantment did it have?" I asked coldly.

"It was uh..." he fumbled around his robe to find what he was looking for. He handed me a small bottle.

_Love Potions made by Larissa Dragonstring_

_Find the True Love of your friends, family, or relatives!_

I turned to Sirius again. "Did you even read the label idiot?" I thrust it at him and he read the small writing. His eyes widened. "I'm taking that as a no. Now let's go get the boys before they do something stupid." I grabbed Sirius's hair and dragged him along.

"No! Not my hair! Drag me by the ear or something!" he wailed. I ignored his comments and continued along. In reality, we didn't find the boys, they found us.

"Hi James. Hi Remus. Do you guys feel okay?" I asked, eyeing them.

"Yeah fine. Why?" Remus asked.

"Oh, no reason. Let's go back to the common room." I suggested. "Are you coming, Lily?" She hesitated.

"Please Lily-flower?" James asked. He had made that name for her in first year.

"Only if you stop calling me Lily-flower." she reasoned.

"Okay Lily." he agreed. Now we knew something was wrong.

"Okay...Let's go then." she said nervously. We started to the common room, me still dragging sirius by the hair.

"Why's Sirius being dragged by his hair?" Remus questioned me.

"Tell you when we get there." I said. "You know, when we get there, we should go to the boys dormitory." I whispered to Lily.

"Agreed." Lily said. We got there soon enough, and I practically dragged Sirius up the stairs. Once we were there, I sat on his bed, and Lily sat on Peter's, making him sit on the floor.

"Okay, now that we're here, why were you dragging Sirius by his hair?" I noticed that Lily had a chocolate frog in her hand. She was about to bite it.

"No! Lily!" I yelled, attempting to whack it out of her hand. I was there a second too late. She took a bite out of the frog. I smacked it out of her hand a few seconds after. It fell on the ground. I glanced over to Remus, who would jump to snatch chocolate (He had an obsession), but got up quietly and threw it away. My eyes widened in surprise. "Now you've done it, Black."

"It was an accident!" he pleaded. "Merlin, the box is still down stairs."

"Keep an eye on them Black." I ran down the stairs and scooped up the box of edible frogs. "Have any of you eaten any of these?" I yelled to the crowded room.

"No! No one eats anything of the Marauders'!" a guy yelled.

"And thank Merlin for that! Thank you for telling me, because these did have stuff that you don't want in your system. Good bye for now!" I ran upstairs and threw the box at Sirius. "Dispose of those so nobody eats them. Got it? Good." Sirius ran out of the room. I surveyed the room.

Lily was on Peter's bed, her eyes fluttering. James was laying next to her. Remus was still on his bed, reading a book. "Where's Peter?"

"Kitchens." Remus and James chorused. I laid down on Sirius' bed. I noticed Remus staring at me instead of his book. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he blushed and looked away. I looked around again. Lily was awake and happily staring at James, who was doing the same thing to her. Remus was stilling flicking his eyes over to me. I ignored him and waited for Sirius to come back. When he did, he was chuckling again.

"What did you do this time, Black?" I asked him menacingly. He stopped. "Who'd you give the frog to? Don't tell me..." I read his expression. "You gave it to a Slytherin, didn't you. Not Regulus, but... Seriously? Lucius? Merlin Black, can't you help for once?"

"We could go to the Room of Requirement." Remus offered. "I don't know what's wrong, but the Room of Requirement usually works."

"Thank you for being smart, Remus. To the Room of Requirement!" I grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her to the girls dorm. I pushed her in bedroom and locked the door.

"Hey! Let me out!" she yelled.

"Sorry! I'll let you out later, I promise!" I told her. I opened the door for a minute and took her wand, then locked the door again. "I'm really sorry! Please don't hate me!"

"Let me out!" she yelled again. I wrote quickly with a quill and put a note on the door.

_Love potioned Lily in the room. Please don't open. To the people that live in this room: Quickly enter and make sure she doesn't escape! I don't want her running around the school!_

I left it on the door and slid down the banister to the boys. I grabbed the love-stricken James along to the room I paced back and forth thinking the same thing three times. _I need someplace to lock and leave the boys in for the night_. The door grew and I pushed the boys in. "Sirius Black, keep an eye on both of those boys. I'll be back with Lucius."

I ran to the dungeons and started to call for Lucius. "Lucius? Can you come over here? I need to talk to you!" I yelled, walking through the hall. He met me in the middle of the hallway. "I'm really sorry I have to do this. _Stupefy!_" The boy fell unconscious. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

I walked the floating boy to the Room of Requirement and took his wand on the way there. I entered the room after pacing and thinking the same thing. I saw all the two love potioned boys laying on the beds, and the third throwing up a wand and catching it. I used my wand to put Lucius on the third bed, and sat down next to Sirius. "I really hate you right now." I said to him.

"That was to be expected." he said, and then handed me two wands. "These are theirs. You should put these somewhere safe." I grabbed the two wands. I ran to the other side of the room and started to climb the wall like it was a rockwall. I put the four wands I had confiscated on a little ledge. I climbed back down, where the boys were stirring. Sirius glared at the Slytherin instinctively. I rolled my eyes.

"Where is my wand?" James asked, patting his robe.

"And mine?"

"Mine too?" Remus finished. The boys didn't share a glance at each other. "And why are we here again?"

"Do you boys feel okay?" I asked them cautiously.

"I miss Liiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllll lllyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" James complained, flopping back on his temporary bed.

"My head hurts." Lucius and Remus said simultaneously. I raised an eyebrow. The boys looked over at each other.

"Hi Lucius."

"Hi Remus." I was confused. They were being civilized? Since when were they civilized to each other? "How are you?"

"Fine, except an aching headache." Remus said politely. "How about you?"

"Fine. Same as you."

"Sirius, if this turns out that they're in love with each other, I forgive you. This may be hilarious." I whispered to him. I got louder. "Okay peoples, we're camping in here tonight. The bathrooms are over there and you're not allowed to leave unless I approve. If you want to know why, you can ask the idiot right next to me."

"So why are we here, Sirius?" Remus and Lucius asked, again at the same time. I was really freaking out.

"I may or may not of gave you chocolate frogs?" he answered. I reminded him that they didn't have wands. "With love potions?"

"What?" all three exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, so now I hid your wands that you're not going to get until the potion wears off. I am officially locking you in this room, got it? Good. Lily also consumed a love potion. I'll tell one of the teachers, probably, to get a antidote. I'll be back in a few minutes. Sirius, can I have the map?" I held out my hand. He took the folded map out of his pocket and handed it to me. I exited the room with a last message, "Be careful, Black. This could be dangerous."

I tapped the map with my wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I remembered when we were thinking what the password would be.

_Flashback_

"_We should have a map of Hogwarts." James said. I pulled the map I had made in the beginning of the year._

"_Like this?" I offered him my drawing of the castle._

"_Yeah, but it should be magic, and only we can open it!" Sirius suggested._

"_It could have passageways." Remus supplied. "And track people."_

"_Track people?" Peter asked curiously._

"_Yeah, like so we can see if anyone's coming our way." I expanded on the idea._

"_But we can't have an alarm on it." Peter said._

"_Good point Petes. How about instead we have the names on the map. We can see if anyone's coming our way. Even students." James said._

"_We need a password." Sirius said thoughtfully._

"_How about, I am only using this for pranking?" James supplied._

"_No." I vetoed. "I think it should start with I solemnly swear."_

"_I solemnly swear to use this for pranking?" James answered._

"_I solemnly swear to make mischief?"_

"_I solemnly swear to be evil?"_

"_I solemnly swear I am a Marauder?" Peter asked. My eyes widened._

"_I got it! I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" I said excitedly. The boys took this into consideration. "We should also have a closing password. One to clear the map."_

"_Mischief managed." Remus said. We all agreed to the passwords. I started to sketch the drawing, then used my wand instead. It made my quill rise on it's own, and made a better drawing. I outlined already drawn passageways and wrote at the top,_

_THE MARAUDERS MAP_

_TO BE EXPANDED_

"_What do you think?" I passed the parchment around._

"_The Marauders Map? Isn't that a bit obvious?" Sirius questioned me._

"_To be expanded. We can change it." Remus answered for me. "Where should we put it?"_

"_Let me handle that." I said, holding out my hand. He gave it to me. With a tap of my wand, it disappeared. The boys gasped. "Calm your faces, it's just hidden."_

"_Where?" James asked. I smirked the way he had taught me._

"_Well, that's for me to know." With that, I left for my room._

_End Flashback_

The map displayed Hogwarts and it's occupants. I looked for the best way to the hospital wing and raced for the stairs. I passed Peeves on the way. "Hey-a Peeves!" He cackled with laughter. I continued to the wing. I slid down the banisters to get there faster. I almost slipped off once, but was pushed upright by the poltergeist. I thanked him quickly and ran to the wing, only to see the two of the four boys waiting for me. "How'd you guys get here so fast?" They shrugged. I approached Madame Pomfrey.

"Give me a minute; I'm almost done." she stopped me with her hand. She took out the potion and poured it into a patients mouth then turned back to us. "Now what is it that you need?"

"Um..." I felt odd explaining it. "These two, out of four, have consumed love potions. These kind." I handed her the small bottle Sirius gave me. Her eyes widened. "I don't know how long the effects are, but if you could make an antidote, I'll be on my way."

"This is very, _very_ bad. The most I can help you with is limiting the time to three days." she said sadly. "I hope. Do you not know what this is?"

"No. Not at all." I answered.

"This brand was discontinued for time defects. It could be permanent, or not work at all. It barely works correctly. The time limit's usually a few days, but I'll have to check your friends." she told me. "Could you please get them for me?"

"Of course. Lucy, Remy, I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay here." I ordered, then ran off to the girls dormitory. I opened the door quickly and slid inside, to find a sobbing Lily on her bed. I sat on her bed and scratched her back. "Get up Lily, I'm gonna take you to James, okay?" She looked up at me.

"Really?" she asked pleadingly. I sighed silently. The girl had gotten the worst end of the bargain.

"Yes. He'll meet you there. Come on, get up, and let's go." I grabbed her arm and hauled her up, and dragged her the way there. By that time, Sirius had come and had James by the arm. He sighed in relief when I came, then tensed up, as if waiting for me to do something. I looked at him oddly. Reading him like a book, I realized what he did. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Madame Pomfrey, I got the girl and Sirius brought her counterpart. Lily, go sit on the bed."

"Can I sit with James?" she asked.

"Sure, honey. Just let Poppy run some tests on you, okay?" she nodded and sat next to a very happy looking James. I rolled my eyes at the not-yet couple. I turned to Sirius. "You didn't."

"It was an accident!" he said, trying to get on my good side.

"How do you not know one frog from another?" I exclaimed.

"I didn't realize it at the time!" he pleaded. I sighed in annoyance.

"I'm terribly sorry Madame Pomfrey, but it seems _someone_ can't tell the difference between his own chocolate frogs and the ones with _love potions_. Currently, all of my best friends are drunk on love potions. Joy. Do you need any help?" I asked. I pushed Sirius over to a bed. "I think I can get through to the two love birds over there."

"Actually, you can. Take this and..." she explained what to do with the magical thermometer. I nodded and started with Remus, since he was one of the first people to get a love potion.

"Okay, open up Remy." I told him, and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. I took it out a few minutes later and checked it. _10 days_. The thermometer basically told you how long something would last, after you decoded it. I walked over to James next, who was having a pleasant conversation with Lily. "James, sorry to interrupt, but I have to stick this in your mouth. It will only take a few minutes." he nodded, and I did the same to him. _Permanently_. I wrote that down. I did the same for Lily, Lucius, and Sirius. Lucius was _20 days_, Sirius was _3 days_, and Lily was _permanently_. I told Poppy the results.

"Oh dear. I hope this will work. They will need to stay here until the effects kick in."

"Effects?"

"When the start expressing who their love is." she answered. I thought for a minute. "And that will take up to an hour." I checked my watch. _7:00_. It had been approximately an hour since Remus had had the frog. I looked over to him expectantly, seeing if he would do something out of character. Well, he already was, since he was talking to Lucius. I was still confused about that. "Do you have anywhere to put them so they won't interact with others?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." I responded. "I mean, yes, I do."

"Good. Here. Give this potion to them once the reach over fifteen days." she told me. "A quick sip will do fine, and make sure to give it to them immediately if they get to permanent." I took the phial from her and rushed over to James and Lily.

"Lily, take a quick sip of this for me, K?" She did as I asked. "You too, James. Just a quick sip." He did the same. Both of them fell on the bed unconscious. "Poppy, I'm gonna take them back now. I'll be back soon for the others. If any of them get a dreamy expression and stare off into space, then technically they are expressing who they like. These boys are quirky like that. I'll be back in a few."

I levitated them and sneaked down the hallways. After depositing them in the Room of Requirement, I walked back to the hospital wing. All three boys were staring dreamily.

**AN: This is part one. Uno. The next will be part two. I got one shoutout.**

**Ceizzy: I was not thinking of that. Hm.**

**Anyway, part two will be soon. See ya for now!**


End file.
